Rondo Towards Love: Shinichi vs Ran
by luna nuova
Summary: Kudo Shinichi's killersmile, attitude, and mysteriousness have brought the ladies' standard of Prince Charming to a whole new level. Yet, the very first words he got from Ran were GO, TO, HELL, KUDO and SHINICHI. God bless him! [AU]
1. Kudo Shinichi

I have been transferred to another class--the worst and notorious.

The school fees are no longer affordable;

Hence there is no reason for me to stay in the top class--or so the headmaster thinks.

_x_

The teacher made me introduce myself in front of noisy, unbearably rude people.

'Hi, I'm Kudo Ran.'

A roar of laughter errupted together with a few whistles.

'Hey, Ran!' A loud voice rang out.

_x_

'That guy right at the back is Kudo Shinichi.

Are you two related biologically are y'all married?' The voice continued.

Many laughed.

'Or maybe it's both, eh?'

The volume of their laughter increased.

That was lame—not funny.

_x_

The teacher had not said a word since I spoke my first and only sentence of introduction.

He must thought I might as well start getting used to this.

_x_

I looked at the only one who didn't laugh in class.

Everybody else had a partner sitting next to them.

He sat next to an empty chair.

What was that on his face?

I'd call it a killer-smile.

Why didn't I faint like most other girls do when they see his smile?

I have no idea.

Do I look like one who possesses some kind of supernatural ability?

I don't think so.

_x_

Perhaps I simply have a strong immune system.

_x_

The laughter faded;

I was _not _greatful for that.

They were all waiting for my response. Or his.

_x_

'I wouldn't admit if I were related to her,' he said.

Their laughter returned.

_Neither would I, you conceited ass._

But I couldn't summon enough courage to say what I was thinking.

_x_

The teacher chose this time to announce that my seat would be

The empty one,

Next to the window,

At the corner,

Beside Kudo Shinichi.

The keyword here is _beside_.

_x_

I wouldn't mind if the teacher had said my seat would be the one that was three rows in front of Kudo Shinichi.

Or, I would be _very _thankful if the teacher had said my seat would be sixteen feet away from Kudo Shinichi.

_x_

I could not think of anything I had/hadn't done to deserve this.

_x_

I sensed immidiate danger.

Twenty five pairs of eyes were on me.

The unfriendly ones came from the guys;

Those that indicate murder came from the girls.

_x_

Teitan High School is a place where gossips make the world go round.

Dry rumours travel at approxiamtely 200 miles per hour;

Juicy news travel at the speed of a rocket.

Get what I mean?

_x_

Thanks to my dear teacher, I became part of an incredibly juicy piece of news.

It's worse than being in deep shit.

When girls in school start chasing after me with knives and certain acids from the chemistry lab,

I can only hope for a painless death.

_x_

What I am going to do now is to get a flower with three, five, seven, nine or eleven petals.

Then, say:

I shall not go to school tomorrow;

I shall go to school tomorrow;

I shall not...


	2. Go To Hell, Kudo Shinichi

I bumped into someone.

'Sorry.' I was already late for my next class.

_x_

'What the fah--?' 

'Sorry!' I was going to rush off.

'Sorry? Is that all you're gonna say?' That someone gripped my arm.

I turned around, 'What do you want?'

'What 'bout having a cup of coffee with me after school?'

'I don't drink coffee.'

'A drink, then. It doesn't have to be coffee.' His hand slipped to my waist.

_x_

_Shit, a damned scumbag._

_x_

'I'm late for class.'

'Late for class? Cool. You can skip that class and have a drink with me now. I'm Saito Josak. What's your name, sweetie?'

_x_

_Why does he talk so damn much?_

'Get your hand off me.

Or you're going to lose it.'

_x_

'Oh, yeah? You gonna make me lose my arm?'' His voice dropped to a tone that dripped of amusement.

_x_

_Arm? Didn't I say hand? Well, if he must insist, I can separate his arm from his shoulder._

_It's perfectly fine with me._

_x_

He smirked and pushed my shoulders against the wall. 'I'm scared, sweetie.'

_x_

_Bloody effin' bastard. You asked for it._

I was going to show him how it feels to have his arm twisted by someone who does karate regularly.

But he flew off me.

_x_

'Get away from her, asshole.' I could recognize this voice anywhere.

The voice that hadn't spoken to me since 'I wouldn't admit if I were related to her'.

It's been twenty two days.

Thereabouts.

I wasn't counting.

Really.

_x_

'What's it got to do with you?' asked Saito.

'She's from my class.'

'Oh, yeah? You from his class, sweetie?'

_x_

_Sweetie again?_

I kicked him double.

_x_

'Oww!'

_x_

Where it hurts most.

_x_

'Bitch!'

_x_

_I love karate._

_x_

'Nice one, Ran.' Kudo Shinichi said his second sentence to me after three weeks.

_x_

Saito stood up from the floor. 

But his glare was directed at Shinichi.

He must have heard Shinichi's words.

Then he loosened his collar like how guys do when they want to fight.

Shinichi only smiled.

_x_

_Fight? They are going to fight?_

_If Shinichi were to beat him to death then when would I ever get the chance to twist his arm like I planned?_

_x__  
_

Saito attempted to hit Shinichi in the face. 

He failed to do so.

And got a punch in the stomach instead.

_x_

_Such a loser._

_x__  
_

The loser attempted to hit Shinichi a second time.

Then, a third time.

Fourth time.

Fifth time.

Shinichi managed to dodge all.

_x_

Sixth and final time.

I didn't know how it happened but the stupid loser got one hard in the jaw and passed out before he could touch Shinichi.

'Still want to make him lose his arm?'

Shinichi's third sentence to me was a question.

_x_

'Go to hell, Kudo Shinichi.'

I swear I saw him grin before I walked off.

_x_

Actually, I was going to say 'Go to hell, Kudo.'

But my name's Kudo too, ain't it?

There was no way I could call him Shinichi like I know _know _him.

So Kudo Shinichi seemed like the best idea.

_x_

But why did I tell him to go to hell after three weeks of silence?

Because he didn't let me finish Saito?

Because he sounded so goddamned cocky when he talked to me?

Because he saw the whole thing but didn't drag Saito off right from the start?

Because his reason for telling Saito to sod off was that I was his friggin' classmate?

_x_

_Honestly_, I don't know.

_x_


	3. Attention, Kudo Shinichi

Lunchtime.

_x_

'Hiii, Ran.'

Only bimbos say 'hi' as a three-syllables word.

_x_

'Hey.' _Do I know them?_

'Can you come with us for a sec?'

'Why?' I eyed the four of them.

'Just a lil' while.'

'All right.'

They led me to the school garden, which was huge.

I heard the founder of the school loved gardening.

_x_

'Just what the hell have you been doing with Shinichi?'

_x_

'_What?_' Give me a break. 

Another bunch of brainless, jealous girls.

_x_

_Just what do they think I want to do with Shinichi, anyway?_

_x_

'Don't give us that act. We _know _you hooked up with Shinichi.'

_x_

They _know_?

What the heck do they _know_?

So far, the first and only sentence I have said to Shinichi contain _five _words.

Which are: GO, TO, HELL, KUDO and SHINICHI.

'Look, I don't care what--'

_x_

'Shinichi hasn't been answering our calls at all.'

_x_

Oh, _come on._

If he were to answer every single call from girls like you he would be busy every minute of the day.

He could earn millions just by charging those who call him.

_x_

'He doesn't want to accept our invitation to go anywhere.'

'He wasn't like that before you went to sit beside him.'

'He...'

_x_

I couldn't stand it anymore.

_x_

'Stop it!' 

They stopped babbling.

_x_

'I don't know what's gotten into your brains but what Shinichi does has nothing to do with me, OK?'

_x_

'Don't give me that shit.' One of them shoved me.

_x_

_Be calm, Ran._

_Chill_.

I was not going to waste my energy getting angry at four cranky bimbos.

_x_

'Listen carefully.'

I took a deep breath and continued calmly,

'Kudo Shinichi is the last person on earth that I want to sit with.

I have no wish whatsoever to hook up with him.

So I don't give a damn what you want to do with him.

If you really want to find out whether or not he is interested in me, feel free to ask him.

I'm sure his answer is going to be a big fat _no_.

Got it?'

I turned to go.

_x_

A hand clapped onto my shoulder.

'How do we know you're not lying?'

_x_

I took another deep breath and faced them.

'I'll prove it.'

_x_

I led them to the broadcasting room.

'Could I make an announcement?'

The school deejay nodded, not looking at me.

Of course.

What the bimbos wore covered less than one quarter of their bodies.

So why should he be looking at me?

_x_

I spoke into the microphone, 'Good morning, school.

Sorry for this interruption.

Attention, Kudo Shinichi.

Please come over to the broadcasting room immediately.

Thank you.'

_x_

I tried to hide my joy.

After I cleared things up with the whole school,

There would be no more rats in my locker,

My shoes wouldn't go missing from my locker as well.

Plus, most importantly, no more death threats from the female population in school.

_x_

_Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?_

_x__  
_


	4. Damn You, Kudo Shinichi

Shinichi came.

I'm sure he was puzzled.

But he never ever showed any expression other than the charming killer-smile in front of girls.

_x_

'Hiii, Shinichi.' The bimbos were body-flirting like crazy.

_x_

'Was that you, Ran? The announcement?'

_x_

'Yeah.' There goes my sixth word to him

_Ha ha._

'Hey, if y'all want to talk, do it elsewhere. The broadcasting system's still on,' complained the deejay.

_x_

'No, this is meant for the whole school to hear.'

I turned to Shinichi.

'Can you please tell the whole school that I have nothing to do with you? _At all_.' I refused to say his first name.

_x_

'Woohoo...listen up, everybody!

Kudo Ran is asking Kudo Shinichi to make a declaration here,' the deejay commented.

_x_

I could feel the school's utter silence.

_x_

Shinichi's smile widened.

It wasn't a grin yet.

I had seen his grin before.

_x_

'C'mmon Mr Kudo,' the deejay encouraged Shinichi.

_x_

'May I know what exactly do you mean by _you have nothing to do with me_?' He was still smiling.

I gritted my teeth.

Of course he knew what it meant.

Why couldn't he just say it?

_x_

'I want you to tell all the girls in school that I am not in a relationship with you.

I know you're not interested in me and neither am I interested in you.

I'm doing this because I don't want to see anymore rats in my locker;

I don't want my shoes to go missing;

And I want to stop the silly death threats I've been getting.

Just say whatever it is that you feel about me, OK?'

_x_

At this point, Shinichi grinned.

The type of grin that showed his teeth.

Very nice, white teeth.

He could also earn big bucks doing a toothpaste commercial besides charging his phone calls.

_x_

'Ohmygod ohmygod _ohmygosh_...' The bimbos went nuts.

_x_

The deejay got really excited, 'Attention, school!

This is an extremely important announcement.

Kudo Shinichi is grinning.

It's a grin, mind you!

His teeth are gleamin' like diamonds.

I am now puttin' this on video.

Please proceed to the assembly hall to view this historical moment.

You have ten seconds to move before the diamonds disappear...'

_x_

I wouldn't be surprised if people got injured on their way to the hall.

_x_

'Now, I would like the four of you ladies to proceed to the assembly hall as well,

I only want Shinichi and Ran on the video.'

The deejay shooed the bimbos out of the broadcasting room before crawling back to his microphone.

I suppose he didn't want to be seen on the video.

_x_

'Say whatever it is that I feel about you?' he was still grinning.

'Yes.'

'Over the PA system?'

'Yes.'

'You sure you won't regret this?'

'I regret that I haven't thought of doing this earlier.'

'Really?'

'Are you going to say it or not?'

'You won't tell me to go to hell when I say it?'

'No.'

_x_

Then he kept quiet.

But his grin was still there.

_Is there a joke that I don't get?_

_x__  
_

'Is it so hard to say _I am not interested in you_?

No, make it_ I will never be interested in you._'

_x_

'Yes.' He finally spoke.

_x_

'Yes, what?'

'Yes, it's quite hard for me to say that I am not interested in you.'

'Huh?' _Does he think I was kidding about all the reasons I'm doing this?_

_x__  
_

'We're not in a relationship.

But I have feelings for you.

Two words.

Both start with _L_.'

_x_

'Holy shit!

Ain't _love _and _lust _the most famous two words that start with L?

This confession that you've just heard,

Is from _the _Kudo Shinichi,

Who has been described by ninety percent of the female population in school as _to-die-for_.'

_x_

I was about to tell Kudo Shinichi to go to hell again.

But I couldn't eat my words in front of all my teachers and schoolmates.

_x_

'Want me to say more?' asked Shinichi.

His arrogant smile annoyed me.

_x_

'Why are you doing this?' I couldn't help but ask.

_x_

His smile turned into a grin.

His arrogant grin annoyed me, too.

_x_

Karate works best when I'm trying to get rid of annoying people.

_x_

I gave him a kick to get rid of his grin.

Another one to make him hurt.

And one more for my own satisfaction.

All happened within 1.5 seconds.

_x_

'Damn you, Kudo Shinichi.'

_x_

The deejay was thrilled.

His words came in a rush, 'Did y'all see that, school?

Ran has just returned Shinichi's sentiments.

If this isn't historical,

I don't know what is.

No offence, Shinichi!

I'm just entertainin' the school.

I'm sure those three super-kicks are worth more than words.

You all right there, Shinichi?

I don't see anything bloody from here.

Nothin' broken?'

_x_

I wasn't aiming for anything fatal.

But Shinichi didn't reply the deejay,

Which made me turn back to see if I had broken anything accidentally.

_Wrong move._

_x__  
_


	5. Let Go Of Me, Kudo Shinichi

Before I could react,

Shinichi the bastard had me in his arms.

When I say _before I could react_,

I mean it.

_x_

The kicks I gave him weren't _girl _kicks;

Those kicks were highly professional,

If I could say so myself.

Hence, they must have hurt.

If he was so fast,

Why didn't he do something when I kicked him?

_x_

'Woohoooo...

The excitement's not over yet.

Kudo Shinichi has just gathered Ran up in his arms.

They seem to have forgotten they're still on live video!

I wonder what our hero is goin' to do...'

The deejay's words sounded in my ears.

_x_

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_

I tried to break free of his hold.

Yeah, _tried_.

I wondered if his arms were made of iron.

My knowledge of karate was not of any use then.

Not when my opponent got me within a distance of zero.

_x_

'Let go of me, Kudo Shinichi.'

_x_

'Or?

You'll make me lose my arm?

I'm not Saito Josak, Ran.'

His eyes were laughing.

_Laughing!_

_x_

'No.

I'm going to make sure you regret this.'

It is hard to sound threatening when you're tight in someone else's arms.

_x_

'Maybe.

But it's worth it.

We're making history.'

_x_

You did all those because you wanted to make history?!

_Fry in hell_, Shinichi.

The _eighteenth _level of hell.

_x_

'Leave me out of your history.'

_Haven't I made myself extremely clear that I want nothing to do with him?_

_What's his problem?_

_x_

'Sorry, Ran.

Can't do that.'

_x_

_Right_.

He sounded _so _sincerely sorry.

_x_

'Yo, Shinichi!

When are you gonna finish talkin' and give your Ran a smooch?

The suspense's too much here.

Action's more our thing...'

_x_

Shinichi grinned.

Again.

_x_

_I seriously think he's gone mental today._

_x_

His mouth came close to my ear,

'Are you going to kick me if I kissed you on video?'

_x_

I shot him a vicous glare.

'I'll kill you.'

_x_

'Oh, my.

Look at the way they're lookin' at each other.

_Hot!_

I bet they're gonna kiss.

Makes me... uhmm,

Thirsty.'

_x_

_Hot?!_

_It's murderous._

_Murderous, OK?_

_I feel like throttling him._

_Throttling is far from snogging._

_x_

'See ya.'

Luke flashed a grin into the camera, turning to go.

_x_

_What?_

_The last thing everyone's going to see is the bastard carrying me out of the room?_

_No way!_

_What's going to happen to my reputation?_

That is, if I had any.

_But what about my dignity?_

_He can't do this to me._

_x_

'Ladies and gentlemen,

Lesbians and gays!

Looks like show's over.

Thank you very much for gracing this short but historical occasion.

There are still fifteen minutes to the end of lunch time.

I'll get permission to replay this video every day of this week, during lunch time.

Audience of all ages is welcomed.

The next song I'm going to play shall be dedicated to Shinichi and Ran...'

_x_

Shinichi pushed open the door. 'I won't kiss you here, then.'

_x_

'Where the hell are you taking me to?'

_x_

'I'm thinking.'

_x_


	6. Shut Up, Kudo Shinichi

I gave up trying to hit him.

The only benefit I got from struggling was losing a few measly calories.

_x_

'How heavy are you?'

'Have you finished _thinking _where you're taking me to?' And I'm _not _heavy.

'No. Any suggestion?'

_x_

_Bastard._

_x_

'I suggest you put me down here.

Then run as far as you can.'

He ignored me.

_x_

_Bastard. Bastard._

_x_

'Your height should be around five-six, right?'

'No.' _Actually, yes. But why should I tell you?_

_I'm not being childish._

_I'm just pissed._

He chuckled. 'You can't bluff me, Ran.

I've noticed for quite some time.'

'Noticed what?'

'Everything.'

'Meaning?' _Does he have to be so mysterious?_

_x_

'You train karate regularly.

I like your kicks, by the way.

You've got some very cool moves.' He paused.

Then added, Though not as fast as me.'

_x_

'Egotistic pig.'

_x_

He only grinned and continued, 'Five-six.

110 pounds.

34 C--'

'Shut up, Kudo Shinichi.'

_x_

_Bastard. Bastard. Bastard._

_x_

I am _so _going to make him pay for this.

_x_

'I'm not done yet.

Your IQ can be classified as genius,

Which helped you skip a couple of grades.

You have two weaknesses.

One would be dark chocolates.

The other one--'

_x_

'I said, _shut up_!'

_x_

'Okay, okay.

I'll tell you about the other one next time.

I've just thought of a place.'

_x_

He brought me to the dance studio.

'The gym's rarely empty.

So I suppose the dance studio will do.

I'm now going to drop you very gently on the mat...'

_x_

The gears in my brain started spinning.

_When do I attack?_

_x_

'...If you try anything,

'I'll keep you in my arms and sit here till someone found us after lunchtime.'

_x_

_Damn it!_

_x_

'What do you want?'

'Are you always so unfriendly to guys?'

'No. Only you.'

'How sweet.'

'Go to hell.'

'Thanks.'

_x_

He put me down on the mats stacked up in the corner.

_I shouldn't do anything when he's so near._

_Wait till he's a little further than arm's length._

But he didn't move away.

_Can he read my mind or something?_

_x_

'We're going to play a game.'

_x_

Game?

He brought me _all _the way here to play a bloody _game_?

_x_

'Simple rules.

Fall means lose.'

_x_

So, he wants to fight.

My favourite sort of game.

Good thing I was not wearing a skirt.

_x_

'And you can't bite me.'

_x_

_Does he think I do catfights?_

_x_

'We're going to bet...

Two promises.

The winner gets two promises from the one who lost.

Simple enough?'

_x_

'Perfect.'

_You're going to stay away from me for... ever._

_I'll think of the second one later._

_x_

He locked the door and walked to the centre of the room.

'I'll let you have the first three moves.'

_x_

_Three moves?_

_What, because I'm a girl?_

_Let me teach him a lesson..._

_That ridiculously insolent, contemptuous person. _

I think we circled around for half a minute,

While I was thinking which three moves would be the best for first.

_x_

_What the hell._

_He must be... nearly six feet?_

_And all muscles, too._

_It's impossible for me to shove him down in any way._

_Unless he's hurt._

_So._

_I gotta make him hurt._

_x_

My first three moves came one after another instantaneously.

He dodged the first one.

But the first one was meant to be a fluke.

I was aiming for his knee in my second move.

_x_

Target _hit._

But damn!

His reaction was too fast for me to make good contact.

_x_

I planned my last move to be unexpected even if he dodged the first two.

No, _especially _if he dodged the first two.

I got his side, which broke his ready posture.

_x_

My fourth move was on instinct as he was in a disadvantaged position.

My karate trainer never failed to remind me that I should make full use of any advantage against my opponent.

In a game, nothing I do is unfair as long as I stay within the boundary of rules.

_x_

_'Do not be afraid to hurt your opponent;_

_Hesitation is dangerous.'_

_x_

He didn't topple over.

I hate to admit that his sense of balance is superb.

_x_

He began to attack.

_x_

He kicks didn't hurt.

In fact, none of his moves hurt.

It was as though he expected me to dodge his every move.

But he put me in a defensive position.

His speed gave me no chance to attack.

_x_

'Ready to lose, Ran?'

_x_

'Dream on.'

_x_

'Thought so.'

_x_

'Damn you to hell, Kudo Shinichi.'

_x_

'Yeah, I know.

Why do you keep telling me that?'

_x_

_Can he stop distracting me?_

''Cause you deserve it.'

_x_

_Shit, shit, shit!_

He flipped me over.

And pinned me down.

_The wooden floor's bloody hard.__  
_

_x_


	7. Shinichi?

'I don't recall doing anything horrible to you.'

_x_

_Don't recall?!_

Is making a fool out of me a _nice _thing to do?

_x_

'Why are you doing this?'

_x_

'This?' He shifted to a more comfortable position.

Comfortable for him, of course.

I was still panting.

And there wasn't much space for my lungs to expand and inhale the way he was pinning me.

'Just making sure you won't run away before I ask for those two promises.'

_x_

'That's not what I meant.'

I wasn't sure how I was able to articulate clearly through clenched teeth.

But I did, anyway.

_x_

'What else do you mean?'

_x_

'I wanted to get rid of the attention everybody's giving me.

Why didn't you say _what I wanted you to say_ in the broadcasting room?'

_x_

His hand came up to my cheek.

I froze upon the contact.

It was involuntary.

He was probably getting on my nerves, or something.

I think he felt it.

But said nothing.

Then he smoothed my hair away from my face, smiling.

_x_

'Because I couldn't help it.'

_x_

I snorted.

'You could have fooled me.

Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't admit if I were related to you?'

_x_

He sighed.

And rolled away from me.

_x_

Minutes passed before he turned to me.

'Can I make you forget that?'

His voice was so soft he sounded almost guilty.

Almost.

_The _Kudo Shinichi I knew was not one who knew what guilt is.

_x_

I did not reply.

_What was I supposed to say?_

He sounded so damn serious I didn't have the heart to tell him to go to hell.

But saying _yes_ didn't sound right, either.

_x_

'I don't know why I said it.

Impulse, maybe.

You seem to have a knack for making me do things I didn't plan on doing.'

His hand covered mine.

It did something funny to my pulse.

'I regret saying those words.'

_x_

_Is this the Kudo Shinichi I know?_

_He's actually giving me an indirect apology._

I should be announcing it to the whole world that Kudo Shinichi _kind of_ apologised to Kudo Ran.

_x_

I tried to convince myself he was fooling me again.

It couldn't be possible.

That he had feelings for me.

_What the hell is he up to?_

_x_

I took a deep breath,

To adjust my pulse back to normal.

_Time to change the subject._

_x_

'I lost the game.

What do you want?'

_x_

He shifted to face me and propped his head up.

'Call me Shinichi.'

_x_

'Shinichi?' _Isn't his name Shinichi?!_

_x_

He grinned, looking really glad.

'That's right.

You can only call me _Shinichi _from now on.

No more _Kudo Shinichi._'

_x_

_Oh_.

_x_

I turned away from him.

The grinning, truly happy Kudo Shinichi wasn't the cool him I used to know.

'Fine. What's the second one?'

_x_

He got up.

His movement caused me to sit up immidiately, as well.

It was instinctive of me.

I guess I was still treating him like an opponent.

Or at least someone to be aware of.

_x_

He chuckled.

'You're safe, Ran.

I'm not going to attack you, okay?'

He moved to sit in front of me.

His hands cupped my shoulders.

_x_

'I want a chance.'

_x_

Shinichi waited for my gaze to shift back.

At least to the vicinity of his facial features.

It still made me uneasy to look him in the eyes.

Those piercing ocean blue eyes.

_x_

'What are you talking about?'

Imagine three question marks floating on top of my head.

_x_

'A chance.

A chance to have a relationship with you.'

_x_

_Poof!_

My question marks disappeared,

Replaced by five gigantic exclamation marks.

_x_

_Oh._

_x_

_My._

_x_

_Shit._

_x_

I could hear an atomic bomb exploding in my ears.

_What am I going to do?!_

I could tolerate all sorts of filthy things in my locker.

Even the terrifying death threats!

Because they were just threats!

If I were to give him a chance--

_The _chance...

Threats would be put to action.

I predicted my life would end the following morning.

Please let it be quick.

_I don't want to be tormented by my murderer—correction, murderers—before I die._

_x_

I felt something on my cheek.

_x_

It was Shinichi.

He was stroking my cheek.

'Can you do that?

Give me a chance?'

_x_

Chill, Ran.

_Chill._

Karate does not solve all problems.

It's pointless to use it on Shinichi, anyway.

_x_

'Why are you doing this, Shinichi?'

I lost count of how many times I had asked that question.

_x_

He chuckled.

'I find it quite amusing, myself.'

_x_

He finds it _amusing _to fool me around?!

_x_

'Remember what was the first thing you ever said to me?

I'm sure you do.

I know you have a photographic memory.'

_x_

_I would remember even if I didn't have a photographic memory._

_x_

'You told me to go to hell.'

_x_

_I don't regret it._

_x_

'I couldn't stop thinking about you afterwards.'

_x_

_Okay, I do regret it._

_I shouldn't have said it._

_x_

'It gets worse in class 'cause you're sitting right next to me.

Our chairs are less than one foot away.

I knew you'd beat the hell out of me if I said I had feelings for you.

Well, you did.

I was so wrong to assume that you'd have mercy on me if we were on the school video.

Other girls wouldn't have done that.'

_x_

I rolled my eyes.

I don't see anything wrong in doing what I did.

_At all._

_x_

'Why don't you just go look for girls who wouldn't hit you?

...Girls who won't tell you to go to hell,

Instead of complaining about what I did.

I'm sure they--'

_x_

I couldn't continue.

_x_


	8. You Are Such A Jackass, Shinichi

He tightened his grip on my arms.

With a slightly exasperated look on his face,

And a lot of annoyance in his eyes.

He was looking at me like I did something wrong.

Something bad.

_x_

'Were you listening to what I said?'

Now he sounded like a teacher reprimanding his student.

_x_

I tend to ignore teachers who scold me.

_x_

His frown deepened.

'I am not interested...'

_x_

I closed my eyes and prayed.

_In me, me, me._

_x_

'...in...'

_x_

_Please._

_x_

'...how other girls behave.'

_x_

_Arghh._

_x_

'Listen to this very, very carefully, Kudo Ran.'

_x_

_x_

His hands slid up.

And cupped my face.

_x_

_x_

'The only person I'm interested in is you.'

_x_

My hopes of survival shattered completely.

The day that I die was confirmed to be the following day.

'Okay, fine.

_Fine_.

How do I give you that chance?'

_x_

'You cannot avoid me.'

_x_

'I don't avoid you,' I retorted.

_Now, that was a lie._

'Well, only when the girls are around.'

_Which was most of the time._

_x_

'A promise is a promise.

From now on, you can't avoid me.'

_x_

'One question, Shinichi.'

_x_

'Yeah?'

_x_

'I can still hit you, can't I?'

_x_

He leaned back on the mirrored wall.

And laughed.

_x_

_What the hell?_

I was being _serious_.

I can't run away from him.

_So what am I supposed to do if he annoys me?_

Praying sure as hell doesn't work for me.

_x_

'Yeah, you can.'

He finally finished laughing.

'I don't mind.

As long as you don't stay away from me.'

_x_

'Deal.'

I stood up.

_x_

'Wait.

What if you broke your promise?'

_x_

'You can hit me.'

_x_

'Hit _you_?'

'Yes.' I unlocked the door.

'My way?'

'_Yes_.' I pushed open the door.

'You sure?

'...' I slammed the door.

_x_

* * *

_x_

What should I do before the day that I die?

I turned on the music,

Took out a novel,

And grabbed two bars of emergency chocolates from the fridge.

Godiva dark chocolate--the best.

I call them emergency chocolates so as not to feel guilty eating them.

It _is _an emergency.

'Cause I'm about to be slaughtered tomorrow.

Dark chocolates, music, novel.

I feel relaxed.

_x_

_How did he know that I love dark chocolates?_

_And my size??_

_x_

It's reasonable to know my age, IQ and all that.

But my _size_, too?!

I do not want to imagine what else he knows.

_x_

Shinichi… #$&()!!!

_x_

I've decided not to die before you do.

I will not rest in peace until my revenge is completed.

So,

I _can't _die tomorrow.

_x_

I need two plans.

Plan number one is for survival;

Plan number two is for revenge.

_x_

How I wish this is as manageable as a Math project.

Or two Biology reports.

Or four History essays.

_x_

* * *

_x__  
_

I wore a cap to school.

And I was late on purpose.

So that the chances of my meeting with another girl out of class was minimised.

_x_

I could feel all eyes on me when I entered the class.

The guys cheered.

Most girls didn't.

Shinichi grinned.

_x_

'You're forty-nine minutes late, Ms Kudo.

Just because you contributed to the school history, it does not mean you have the privilege to disobey school rules.

Also, what you missed in these forty-nine minutes is going to affect how well you do in the next test which is...'

_x_

I think I mentioned before that I tend to ignore teachers who scold me.

Especially when they say _Ms Kudo_ in that demeaning tone.

_x_

I walked to my seat.

_x_

'...Ms Kudo Ran!

Would you care to explain your reason for not being punctual?'

_x_

And sat down.

'No.

Thank you for your concern, Ms Sakurako.'

_x_

I think there was smoke steaming out of her ears.

_x_

'I thought you weren't going to come,' said Shinichi.

_x_

'I'm not a coward.'

_x_

'That's my girl.'

_x_

_His girl?!_

I suppressed my violent instinct to stomp hard on his foot,

Remembering that I had a favour to ask.

_x_

'What?

No response?

Not even a _go to hell_?

Are you feeling well?'

He put his hand on my forehead, then on his.

'Doesn't feel like you're having a fever.

What's wrong with you, then?'

_x_

'I need to ask you something.

If we're going to have a...a...'

_x_

'Relationship,' said Shinichi.

'Are you so afraid to go out with me?'

_x_

'No.' _Yes._

_Girls would be queuing up to have a go at me._

'My point is,

Are you going to keep this thing between us?'

_x_

'Why?'

_x_

'Oh, you're so daft, Shinichi.

I can't believe I agreed to your stupid rule for that game.'

_x_

'_Why?_'

_x_

'Unless you have a better way to make sure the girls in school don't...'

_x_

'OK, I get it.'

He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

'I won't say anything about what's happening between us.'

_x_

_Ohh, yeah!_

I grinned inwardly.

'Since we _are_ going to keep it between us,

Can you...

Tell the school that we're not--'

_x_

'No.'

He put his hand on mine firmly.

_x_

'Why not?

If you don't,

There would still be people stealing my shoes and stuffing all sorts of things in my locker.'

To make things more severe, I added a more severe consequence,

'Some of them approach me in gangs.'

_x_

'Who did that?'

_x_

'Er...'

_I shouldn't stutter._

_I should be firm in my answer._

'How the hell do I know who they are?!

Was I supposed to ask for their names or something?

When you have a horde of people bullying you,

polite greetings wouldn't be what you have in mind."

_x_

'I don't think they'd do that anymore, would they?

They've all seen you beat me up on video.

Anyway, I've thought of a better way.'

He fiddled with my fingers.

'You can stick with me.

No one's going to bother you that way.

I can let everyone know that there _is _something going on between us.

And warn all of them to stay away from you.'

_x_

_Arghhhhhhhhhh!_

'How do you know it'll work?'

_x_

'It'll work better than your idea.'

_x_

_No, no, no, it won't!_

_x_

He leaned in laughed softly in my ears.

'Don't think I don't know what you were playing at, Ran.

You can't bluff me for nuts.'

Then he bit my earlobe.

_x_

I did what my violent instinct told me to do when he said _that's my girl_ earlier.

_x_

'You're such a jackass, Shinichi.'

_x_


	9. Sorry, Shinichi

'Ladies and gentlemen,

Lesbians and gays.

I'm your lunchtime deejay, Inoue Shun.

Anyway, I've got some hot stuff to share with y'all.

This is a message newly posted on our school's website, entitled _Thank you._

It is from Kudo Shinichi who made history with Kudo Ran yesterday.

_Ahem_. Listen up...

_x_

_To all members of the school:_

_Firstly, I would like to convey my sincere gratitude here._

_Heartfelt thanks go out to all my fellow schoolmates who have shown me much care and concern in past._

_Secondly, I would like to share my joy with all of you as_

_I have persuaded Kudo Ran to be on speaking terms with me_

_with the help of our lunchtime deejay, Inoue Shun._

_Thanks, Shun. I owe you one._

_As I have mentioned on video,_

_I have feelings for Ran--she is a special girl to me._

_Hence, it is my wish that all of you could give her the same kind of_

_care and friendliness I have received from you._

_Thank you for your kind understanding._

_Yours,_

_Shinichi_

_x _

Wow.

What a message.

Thanks for mentioning my name, Shinichi.

You're _such _a pal.

I'm at your service anytime.

Anyway,

I'm sure y'all understand what he _wishes _y'all to do.

Care and friendliness to his special Ran.

Did y'all hear that, girls?

You can interpret it your own way,

But it sounds to me as if he _does not appreciate _people bothering her...'

_x _

_He did this yesterday?_

He was giving the whole school a warning...

_Before _I even asked him to keep the stupid relationship thing a secret?!

That _sneaky _son of a bitch.

_x _

I left the cafeteria.

To find Shinichi.

In the soccer field.

But he looked so intimidating I didn't want to approach him right then.

_x _

I watched from afar.

There were two goal keepers.

But Shinichi was so swift and accurate it gave them little time to react.

I don't know how long I waited before he saw me.

_x _

'Hey, Ran.'

He drank from the water-cooler and cleaned his face.

'Why are you here?'

_x _

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, saying nothing.

_x _

He grinned.

'You've seen the message?'

_x _

'No. The deejay read it out.'

'Ah. Really?

Cool.

Let's go eat,' he swung his arm around me and walked towards the cafeteria.

_x _

'You stink.

Go away.'

I pushed him away.

_x _

'Are you mad?'

_x _

'No,'

I punched him.

'I'm not.'

_x _

He rubbed where I hit him.

And laughed. 'Right,

You're not.

You're just a little unhappy.

Why did you come and find me?'

_x _

'I wanted to punch you.'

'Oh, come on.

That message will keep you safer.

And I said I wouldn't say anything about what's happening between us.

They'll know even if I don't say a word about our relationship, anyway.'

_x _

'So you tricked me.'

_If he was so damned smart, why didn't he skip grades, too?_

_Then I wouldn't be in the same class as him._

_x _

'Couldn't resist.

You were too cute when you were trying to be nice to me.'

_x _

_Stay calm, Ran;_

_Violence does not solve problems._

I swivelled around and gave him a really hard punch.

_x _

_But sometimes, violence resolves my anger._

_x _

'Ow!

That really hurt, Ran.'

_x _

'_Sorry_, Shinichi.

Couldn't resist.

You were too goddamned cute.'

I felt much better.

_x _

_x _

_x _

After everyone knew about the _Thank you _message,

My life improved tremendously.

Except one little part of it.

_Shinichi_.

_x _

Just because the class is always noisy,

And our seats are in the corner,

He thought he could do anything he liked and not get noticed.

_And I hate it when he's right._

_x _

The professor droned on and on.

No one seemed to be listening.

Our class was well known for its students' bad behaviour even though they do get good grades.

_x _

The others swarmed out of the classroom when the bell rang.

_x _

'Ms Kudo Einstein Ran,

Teach me this.'

_x _

'I'm going home.'

_x _

'Just one little question.'

_x _

_Sigh_.

_x _

The things he asked me to teach were always long and complex.

During which he would fiddle with my hand, my hair, etc, etc.

Why did I tolerate him?

Because he'd do worse if I didn't let him.

And also because I made a stupid, stupid promise.

_x _

In other words,

My IQ flies away when Shinichi's around.

And I have yet to find a scientific reason for this.

_x _

I'm quite sure his brains are made up of two totally separate segments.

Because he could listen to every word I said and still do all kinds of things that distract me.

_x _

It has become a routine.

He would find things for me to teach him after school.

After which he would walk me home.

And I always slam my door in his face.

_x _

Shinichi moved closer to my side, putting his arm around my shoulders.

He's been doing that a lot lately.

_x _

'When will our promise expire?'

_x _

He twirled my hair.

'When I get you to be my girlfriend.'

_x _

I was then faced with a dilemma.

_Is it better to keep the promise?_

_Or is it better to scratch the promise and be his girlfriend?_

After a split second of consideration I decided that being his girlfriend sounded _horrendous _to me.

I would keep the promise.

_x _

The promise was to give him a _chance_ to have a relationship with me.

The _chance,_ he explained, included a few things.

One of which was that I was not allowed to avoid him.

Another one was he wanted to court me…

_x_

_x__  
_

_'Court?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'That's ridiculous.'_

_'No, it's not._

_Courting is what a gentleman does traditionally when he meets the lady of his dreams.'_

_x _

_'You?' I laughed._

_'Gentleman?_

_Don't be kidding me.'_

_x _

_He grinned._

_'You think so?_

_All right, then._

_I won't court you.'_

_x _

Did he really mean it?

_A tiny flame of hope lit up in my heart._

_x _

_'Let me phrase it simply,_

_I'm going to make you mine.'_

_x _

No, he did not.

_That tiny flame of hope vanished._

_x_

_x__  
_

'Is that so bad?' he asked, rubbing his palm up and down my arm.

He seemed a little restless today.

_x _

'Extremely.'

_x _

''I'll change your mind, Ran.'

He slid his hand to my waist and tugged me closer to his side.

_x _

His hand was warm.

Well, _he _was warm.

It actually felt nice to be walking with him like that.

Therefore I didn't hit him.

_x _

_Why should I hit him when I like the feeling of being in his arms?_

_Does this mean I'm accepting him?_

_No, no, no._

_I'm just keeping my promise._

_Yeah._

_The promise we made._

_That's all._

_But didn't I feel this way when Saito had his hand on my waist?_

_Because Shinichi isn't a scumbag like Saito._

_So of course it feels different to be close to Shinichi._

_If Ryosuke had his arm around me, it wouldn't feel any different from Shinichi._

_x _

'Ran?'

_x _

I raised my head. 'Yeah?'

'What are you thinking?'

'Nothing.' _I didn't say anything out loud, did I?_

'You feel a bit stiff.

_x _

We went into the lift.

And I made myself relax.

'I don't.'

_x _

'I told you before.

You don't know how to bluff me.

You weren't thinking about nothing.

What was it?'

_x _

He stood in front me when we reached the door.

He had a slight frown on his face.

_x _

Shinichi had never frowned at me.

Till then.

It felt weird to see it.

_x _

'What's bothering you?' He cupped the side of my face and asked softly.

_x _

'You.

You're bothering me, Shinichi.'

_x _

'Me?' His hand dropped away.

'How am I bothering you?'

_x _

'I...' _Why the hell did I tell him that???_

He was giving me the miserable look which was capable of summoning all the guilt in my heart.

'No, I mean, it's not really you.

It's just...

I'm kind of getting used to being close to you.

I mean, you have your arm around my shoulders most of the time and...'

_x _

'And it bothers you?'

_x _

'Yes, I mean, not exactly.

I don't know how to explain it to you.'

_x _

He smiled.

It was a strange smile.

I didn't know what that smile meant.

'It bothers you that you're getting used to having me being so close, right?'

_x _

He pulled me close.

Toe to toe.

He'd never had me this close before even though he'd been making sure I was close to him all the time.

_x _

'Can I kiss you?'


	10. Shinichi, What Are You Doing?

'No.'

I panicked, putting my hands on his chest to keep a little distance.

_x_

He was still smiling.

He took my wrists and brought them down to my side.

'Okay, I won't kiss you.

Don't panic.'

_x_

His smiled softened.

'Close your eyes, Ran.'

_x_

'No.'

_x_

'Don't worry,

I won't kiss you unless you let me.

Promise.'

_x_

I closed my eyes.

_x_

He tucked my hair behind my ear.

He had one hand on the back my head and the other one still holding my wrist.

And then I felt his lips, slightly open, on my jaw.

He didn't press hard;

It was a feather-like touch.

_x_

He stayed still for a while.

_x_

'Shinichi.'

_x_

'Yes?'

He moved his lips down to my neck.

Very slowly.

Still with the feather-like touch.

It made my heart race.

_x_

'Shinichi, what are you doing?'

_x_

I could feel the shape of his smile on my neck.

_x_

'I'm trying to make you get used to being...

Very close to me.'

His lips came to rest on my temple.

_x_

'Put your arms around me,' he whispered.

_x_

I slid my hands up to rest on his shoulders.

_x_

One of his hands came around my waist and pulled me snug to him.

The other moved over my ribs,

With his thumb beneath the curve of my breast.

'Can you hold on to me and tip-toe?'

_x_

I tightened my arms around him and tip-toed.

And he shifted a little.

It made us...

Fit.

_x_

'How does it feel?'

_x_

He was hard.

_x_

'I feel warm.'

_x_

Then he rubbed against me.

Very lightly.

_x_

It made something tug in my stomach,

Spreading warmth all over me.

It somehow reminded me of the feeling I get when eating Godiva dark chocolates.

But better.

_Definitely _better.

_x_

The way Shinichi was grinding against me made me... ache.

But it wasn't a painful kind of ache.

I think I was expecting something,

Though I couldn't grasp what it was.

_x_

His thumb moved slowly across my breast.

Back and forth.

My nipple hardened.

I could feel the heat of his finger through the thin cotton of my bra.

I pressed myself closer to him involuntarily.

Then his hand left my breast, sliding downwards.

_x_

'Shinichi,' I moaned.

I only realised I was saying his name when I heard my own voice.

_x_

'Ran,' he whispered.

'Can you... move against me?

I'm aching.' His voice was hoarse.

_x_

I followed the way he was moving against me.

I was hoping it would dull the ache in my body.

But the ache didn't go away.

It only became more.

_x_

I felt his hand touching my bare stomach.

It moved up to my bra, cupping my breast.

Again, I pressed closer to his palm.

But no matter how close we were to each other, it didn't seem to be enough for me.

_x_

I think it wasn't enough for him as well.

Because he unhooked my bra and touched me.

His hand wouldn't stay still.

The way he was molding my breasts made the ache in me worse.

But I didn't want him to stop at all.

The only thing I could do was to press myself more snugly against his front.

I felt like I had to get as close to him as possible.

_x_

'Ran,' I heard him say.

'Can I kiss you now?'

_x_

My heart was beating so loud I almost couldn't hear him.

_x_

He pressed his groin harder against me,

Rubbing more.

The way we fit made me very, very warm.

_x_

I didn't want to say no.

But I didn't dare to say yes.

My fists tightened on his shirt.

_x_

'Ran?

Look at me, Ran.'

_x_

I opened my eyes,

And blinked him into focus.

His eyes were so intense;

I couldn't speak.

_x_

'If you don't want me to kiss you.

I need to stop.'

_x_

He redid my bra and relaxed his hold on me, putting an inch of space between us.

I stood back on my heels.

My mind lingered on the strangest feeling he'd just made me experience.

_x_

'No.'

I felt part of the warmth draining away from me.

_x_

'You can tell me to go to hell if you want.'

His mouth curved into a smile that was not quite a smile.

He did not mean to smile, I think.

It was more like a smile to reassure me.

Or to hide what he was really feeling.

If my mind was not so vacant I might have recognised the hint of panic reflected in his eyes.

_x_

_Tell him to go to hell?_

_Why?_

_I wanted to feel the warmth again._

_Not tell him to go to hell._

_Did I look pissed or hurt or something?_

_x_

He took the keys from my bag and opened the door for me.

He fumbled with the keys when he was opening the door.

That was the first time I saw him fumble with anything.

He pushed me in gently.

_x_

'Shinichi, I...

I don't—'

_x_

'Ran,' he touched my cheek with his knuckles.

There was a whiff of distress in his voice.

'I'm sorry if you…

I mean, if what I did just now made you uncomfortable.

But I really...

I hope you won't decide to break the promise because of this.

Because I really want to have that chance with you.'

He looked at me almost helplessly.

'Please.'

_x_

I was at a complete loss as to how I should deal with this side of Shinichi.

It was as though he regret what he did,

But couldn't help that he did it,

And was trying to make things right.

A tinge of guilt, some helplessness, and no more of his usual composure.

_x_

'You don't have to tell me now.

Tomorrow's fine.

See you.'


	11. Shinichi!

I arrived early in school.

Shinichi was alone.

He was intent on kicking his ball to a particular spot on the wall.

Only half of his kicks were accurate.

He wasn't like that normally.

_x_

'Shinichi!'

_x_

'Hey.'

_x_

His hair dripped with sweat,

But he did not look refreshed like he always did after his daily routine of physical activities.

Instead, he looked forlorn.

As though he was expecting the worst.

_x_

We walked towards each other in silence.

He stopped three feet away from me.

Usually, he would swing his arm around me and continue walking,

Taking me along even if I didn't feel like it.

_x_

'Shinichi,'

_How should I begin?_

I didn't even know why he was behaving so strangely.

There was no trace of his trademark arrogance.

Why couldn't he guess what I was feeling, like he often did?

I couldn't find a reason for his abrupt change in attitude.

_Do guys PMS, too?_

_x_

I racked my brains for the best way to explain myself.

'Oh, the hell with it.'

I didn't feel like talking right then.

_x_

'This,' I jumped up and gave him a side kick.

'Is for your stupidity.' It hit him hard in his forearm.

_x_

He stumbled sideways.

_He didn't bother to dodge, damn it!_

_x_

I obeyed my impulse.

'This one, _Kudo _Shinichi,' And drove my fist into his cheek.

'Is because you're behaving like a loser.'

_x_

He didn't flinch at the pain.

_x_

'I just called you _Kudo Shinichi_.

You're supposed to hit me, damn it!'

_x_

I covered his mouth with mine.

_x_

I didn't care that I was being too impulsive.

Neither did I think about the possibility of other students walking by.

_x_

I only wanted Shinichi to get back to normal.

His smile,

Arrogance,

Mischief...

_x_

I felt his hands on my shoulder blades.

A light touch.

As though he was hesitating.

So I bit his lower lip.

_x_

That did it.

_x_

He gripped my waist.

And kissed me back.

_x_

_He was back in control._

_x_

My heart bloomed.

_x_

_Oh God._

When did that happen?

When did Shinichi's behaviour start to affect my mood so much?

_x_

I cared about his feelings.

I was worried that he might take my words the wrong way and feel rejected.

That's why I was not sure how I should begin when I stood in front of him.

I also felt uneasy when he did the unusual and stopped three feet away from me.

_And now I'm kissing him._

_x_

The way he kissed me made my mind go blank.

I couldn't think.

I only felt a familiar tug in my stomach.

And my temperature slowly rising.

_x_

'Ran...' Shinichi said between kisses.

'Ran.' His voice sounded far away.

_x_

My eyelids fluttered open.

I saw my image reflected in his eyes.

_x_

'I have to take a shower before going to class,

Or you'll have to tolerate my smell for the rest of the day.'

He stroked my hair gently.

_x_

I waited for my brains to return.

Meanwhile,

My gaze shifted to the slight bruise on his cheek.

Guilt welled up in me.

_x_

He somehow figured out what was on my mind.

'It's okay.

I deserve it.

I was being an idiot.'

_x_

Somehow, his words only made me feel more guilty.

For hitting him so hard.

_x_

I think he could tell what was on my mind, again.

_Was it because my mind was too empty?_

_x_

'I'm all right, Ran.'

He traced his finger on my lips.

'I love the way you kiss me.'

His mouth came close to my ear.

'But I can teach you more.

Free lessons.

What do you say?'

_x_

Poof!

My guilt evaporated.

_x_

I stepped back from his arms.

Walking away.

_x_

'Where're you going?'

_x_

I picked up the his ball that had rolled away.

And walked back.

_x_

I stopped a distance away from him.

And aimed the ball at his chest.

_x_

Target _hit._


	12. Don't come, Shinichi

'Hi. May I speak to Ran?'

'Yeah, it's Ran here.'

'Listen,

You know the construction site a few blocks away from your apartment?' she sounded like she was in a hurry.

'Yes. Who are y--'

'OK. Can you please come meet me at the street next to it now? The one that has a dead end.

It's an emergency.'

'Wait! You didn't tell me who--'

_x_

The caller hung up.

_x_

I grabbed my jacket and knocked on my housemate's bedroom door.

'Ryosuke? Ryosuke!'

_x_

He opened the door with his eyes half closed.

'Yeah?'

_x_

'I'm going out for a while.

If I don't call you in half an hour,

Can you go to the construction site and find me?

The one a few blocks away?'

_x_

He yawned.

_x_

'I'll treat you lunch,' I added.

_x_

'Okay,

I wanna pick the place.'

_x_

'Fine.'

_x_

I rushed out after putting on my sneakers.

And took the stairs.

It was drizzling outside.

The breeze was chilling.

Then I realised I had forgotten to change my shorts into long pants.

_x_

_What sort of emergency?_

_x_

I walked into the alley next to the construction site.

It was the only place that did not have construction signs.

There was no one in sight.

The noise level of the construction site was deafening.

_x_

'You're Kudo Ran?' I heard a voice close behind me.

_x_

I turned around.

There were two people.

_x_

'Who are you?' I asked.

_x_

One of them smirked.

_x_

'How do you know my name?'

_x_

They took a step closer,

Ignoring my question.

'We're here on a job.

An _emergency._'

_x_

I took one step back.

Getting into a ready stance.

_x_

_Emergency?_

_Wasn't that what the girl told me?_

_What the hell?!_

_x_

'Hey, Gin

Think we should skip the beating?'

_x_

The person named Gin grinned.

'Yeah.

She looks so damn fuckable.'

_x_

They took a few more steps forward,

Forcing me to move further into the dead end in order to keep them at an easy distance.

_x_

Gin spoke again, 'We were told to do two things.

Beat you up,

And fuck you.

But if you cooperate we won't hit you much.

Right, Vodka?'

_x_

'We can skip the beating if you'd do a strip show for us,' the guy called Vodka added.

_x_

I clenched my fist.

_Don't let them scare you, Ran._

_Be alert._

_x_

_If both of them were to pounce on me simultaneously,_

_I would need to defend myself from both of them at the same time._

_x_

Thus I decided to make the first move.

_x_

_I have to make one of them really hurt so that I could deal with the other with more ease._

_Vodka is shorter._

_He'd be first._

_The best place to hit would be his temple._

_I need to move very fast or Gin might grab me before I finish Vodka._

_As fast as Shinichi._

_x_

_All right._

_Two moves._

_Half a second._

_x_

The rain drops got bigger, wetting my jacket.

Which would hinder my movements.

_Good thing I didn't change into jeans._

_x_

I took off my jacket.

_x_

'Slowly, Kudo.

No rush.'

_x_

_I eyed the distance between Vodka and I._

I needed to move nearer to him first.

_x_

'Go to hell.'

I took a small step forward as though I was mad.

_x_

I _was _mad.

But I needed myself to stay calm and alert.

_x_

'Not gonna cooperate?

C'mmon, Gin.

We'll make her cry daddy.'

_x_

I kneed him and hit his temple.

_x_

Vodka passed out without a sound.

_x_

Gin shoved me to the ground before I could turn around.

His left hand pinned my arms while his right circled around my neck.

'Playing rough?'

His fingers tightened on my neck.

'I'll show you rough.'

_x_

I struggled.

But couldn't breathe.

Fear hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had never seen a grin as sick as his.

_x_

I cried in my heart.

_x_

I felt my muscles slowly going numb.

My struggles got weaker.

I was going to faint.

_x_

_Help._

_Help, Shinichi._

_Help me..._

_x_

_x_

_x_

I gasped for air when he finally removed his fingers.

But my muscles still felt numb.

I couldn't get them to move at all.

_x_

He tied my wrists with a wire.

It dug into my skin painfully even though the rain water made it slippery.

After that he tied a handkerchief tight around my mouth.

_x_

He shoved my tied hands over my head.

The ground scraped my knuckles.

'Let's see what you've got.'

He pushed up my shirt to bare my breasts.

And grinned.

'No bra?

_Nice_.'

_x_

I couldn't control my tears.

I was afraid.

_x_

He pinched my nipples.

'This is what I mean by fuckable.

Too bad for Vodka.'

_x_

I tried to struggle.

He felt my movement.

Then he put his fingers around my neck and did the same thing all over again.

Making sure I couldn't struggle at all.

_x_

'We're gonna do this slowly my way, bitch.

I'm so damn hard just looking at your tits even though they aren't that big.

Round and perky.'

He licked my neck and his mouth travelled down to my breast.

_x_

I did not know what to do.

I kept calling for Shinichi in my mind.

I told myself to concentrate on him.

And not think about what was happening to me.

_x_

He opened the fly of his pants and placed his penis between my breasts.

Then he used his hands to knead my breasts and massage his penis.

Until he jerked off on me.

_x_

He slipped his hand up my shorts and put his fingers in me.

_No._

I tried to clamp my thighs together.

But couldn't.

_x_

'Get wet, bitch.

I want you to be wet and creamy for me.'

_x_

_Don't look at him, Ran,_

_Don't think about what he's doing,_

I kept telling myself.

_x_

I heard a thunder roll.

And the drizzles turned into a heavy downpour.

_x_

Sudenly he got off me,

Pulling down my shirt and zipping his pants.

'The rain's getting worse.

Looks like I can't fuck you here.

We gotta go somewhere else before the construction work stops.

Can't let them hear your scream.

Stand up, bitch.'

_x_

_Where is he taking me to?_

I tried forcing my fear out of my mind.

_Think, Ran._

_Think._

_x_

_I wouldn't be able to outrun him with my hands tied._

_How long have I been here?_

_Ryosuke wouldn't be coming this soon._

_At least not in the few minutes I have before Gin brings me to another place._

_x_

I struggled to stand up;

My limbs felt like jelly.

_x_

He dragged me up.

'Walk.

Don't waste my time.

I'm not done with you.'

_x_

My movements seemed to be restoring my blood circulation faster.

I felt my muscles recovering.

But I didn't show it.

I stumbled again and again on purpose.

Till my muscles were under control.

_x_

Gin kept his hand on my shoulder, walking behind me.

_x_

My instinct had never been so violent before then.

_x_

_He wouldn't relax his guard once we're out of the alley._

_Because there is a possibility that I might try running away._

_I have to make my move in the alley._

_x_

I listened hard to his footsteps,

Outlining his position behind me.

_x_

I knocked his hand off my shoulder with my tied hands.

And swung my hands out as though I was going to hit his head.

He grabbed my hands.

I used his hold on me as a support and struck out both legs at him,

Hitting him twice in the ribs.

Hard enough to make them crack.

_x_

He fell back.

_x_

I kept my distance and waited.

For him to get up.

I struck again when his head rose just above the height of my knees.

My kick hit his neck very, very hard.

_x_

He fell back again.

_x_

Again, I kept my distance.

Watching out for any sign of movement.

_x_

Then I heard footsteps.

They got nearer.

I turned halfway around, still keeping my eyes on Gin.

_x_

'Ran, you here?'

It was Ryosuke.

_x_

He reached the alley. 'What are you--'

He spotted the two figures lying on the ground.

Then he dropped his umbrella and rushed to me.

'You okay?'

_x_

I felt myself slump against him.

I didn't realise I had been concentrating so hard I was straining myself.

Once I relaxed my guard, my muscles went limp.

He couldn't know how glad I was to see him.

_x_

'What the hell happened?

Why are your hands tied?

Who are those two on the ground?'

_x_

I thought I would cry.

Of relief.

But I didn't.

There was still this numbness somewhere inside me.

_x_

He untangled the wire from my hands.

'Come on.

I'll get you home.

You can tell me after you're nice and dry.'

_x_

I took a long shower.

_x_

I told Ryosuke they wanted to beat me up.

But it happened the other way round in the end.

That's all.

_x_

I knew he didn't believe it.

But he let me be.

For the time being.

_x_

My phone rang when I was putting on my clothes.

_x_

'Hello.'

'Hey, Ran.

Are you free for lunch later?' It was Shinichi.

_x_

'I have to...

I have things to do at home.'

'I can buy lunch and drive over to your place.'

_He has a car?_

_How come he insists on walking home with me everyday?_

'No, I...

Don't come, Shinichi.

See you tomorrow.'

I hung up.

_x_

_Why didn't I want to see him?_

_x_

I did.

I wanted to see him.

But I didn't want him to see me.

_x_

I took out my journal,

_x_

_My phone rang._

_'Hi. May I speak to Ran?'_

_'Yeah, it's Ran here.'_

_'Listen,_

_you know the construction site..._

_x_

And emptied myself.

_x_

Then I flung my journal onto the floor.

Because my memories stayed no matter how hard I tried to empty myself.


	13. Did You, Shinichi?

'Ryosuke,

Can you send me to school today?

I don't want to walk alone.'

'Sure. Do you want me to fetch you home later?'

'No, it's okay.'

x

Shinichi was waiting for me at the school gate.

x

'Thanks a lot, Ryosuke.'

x

He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

'No problem.'

x

Shinichi walked beside me in silence until we reached the class.

As usual, it was still empty.

No one in my class ever attended the first lesson on time.

Shinichi only started being early because of me.

x

'Are you going to tell me who that was?' asked Shinichi, his voice expressionless.

x

'Ryosuke.'

'Why was he walking with you?'

'I asked him to.'

x

He was quiet for a few moments.

'You could've asked me.'

x

'He lives with me.

Ryosuke's been my housemate for almost three years.'

'You've never mentioned that to me.'

'Does it matter?'

'Is that why you didn't want me to drive over yesterday?'

x

I paused involuntarily at the mention of _yesterday_.

'No.'

x

'Ran,' he took my hands to make me face him.

x

I winced at his touch;

My wrists were still sore.

x

He stilled.

And released my hands.

I think he noticed my slight discomfort.

'Can you tell me what's happening?'

x

'What do you mean?' I rubbed my wrists subconsciously.

x

Again, Shinichi noticed it.

He pushed up my sleeve.

He was startled.

'What happened?'

He narrowed his eyes at the marks.

And pushed up the other sleeve of my coat.

'Ran?'

'Talk to me, Ran.'

He shook me slightly by my shoulders.

x

Bitterness welled up in me.

The numb feeling was slipping away after it had occupied me since the previous day.

x

'Are you hurt anywhere else?'

He unbuttoned my coat.

Uncovering the bruises on my neck.

'Ran?

Who did this to you?

Talk to me, damn it!'

x

I looked at him.

He was angry.

'Shinichi,' I said.

x

But I didn't know how to continue.

My tears were rushing out uncontrollably.

x

I could feel the pain in me.

The pain that I didn't want to feel.

The bubble that contained the pain had burst.

I couldn't suppress it with numbness anymore.

x

He took me in his arms.

He kept stroking my hair, soothing me.

x

He took out his cell phone.

'Hello, Ken.

Can you pick me up from school now?

Thanks.'

x

I think I fell asleep crying.

x

I woke up in my bed.

Out of habit, I turned my head to see the clock on my desk.

But the time didn't register my mind.

Because I saw my ivory white journal lying next to it.

x

_I didn't pick it up after it dropped at the foot of my bed yesterday._

x

'You're awake.'

x

I turned around to see Shinichi's smile.

A smile that didn't reach his eyes.

x

'You've been asleep for five hours.'

He moved to sit on my bed.

x

I sat up, bending my knees.

'Did you put that on my desk?' I gestured to my journal.

x

'Yes.'

x

'Did you... did you read it?'

x

He brushed my hair from my face.

It has become something he does habitually.

x

'Did you, Shinichi?' I whispered.

x

x

x

'Everything.'

x

_Everything?_

I hugged my knees, laying my head on it.

I did not know what to think.

x

He had invaded my privacy.

But I did not feel anger.

Not at all.

It was as though a stronger emotion was devouring my energy.

The energy that I could have used to lash out at him.

Was it desolation?

Despair?

Despondency?

x

_What will Shinichi think?_

_What is he going to do?_

_Tell me it's over?_

'_Ran, I don't think I want a girlfriend who keeps getting approached by gangs._

_I also wouldn't want people to know my girl has been violated—you simply don't live up my taste and image…'_

x

'Go away, Shinichi.'

x

'Why?'

x

'I'm sure you don't want to be here.'

x

He walked out of my room.

x

It made me hurt.

But I didn't want to be hurt.

I got up and threw my journal across the room.

My clock.

Books.

And all that I found on my desk.

Then I picked up the framed photo I took with Shinichi.

x

I threw it at the door.

Surprisingly, it didn't break.

But my heart did.

x

I curled up on my bed.

x

Then, the door opened.

I thought Ryosuke was back.

x

_But he always knocks on my door._

x

I shifted my head.

And saw Shinichi closing the door.

x

_Shinichi?_

x

He had a can of green tea in his hand and a bar of my chocolate in the other.

x

I sat up in my bed and watched him walk towards me.

x

He opened the drink can and lifted it to my mouth.

He drank a few gulps himself after I was done.

After that he tore open the wrapper of my dark chocolate and broke a quarter of it, holding it to me.

I took a bite mechanically.

He began picking up the things from the floor while I ate my chocolate.

x

He did all these without a word.

x

He shifted me to the middle of the bed when he finished putting my things back.

Then he sat beside me with his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out.

x

'Why are you still here?' I finally asked.

x

He sighed.

'You still don't get it?

I can't believe you have the IQ of a genius.'

x

_What has this got to do with my IQ?_

x

'I can take care of myself.'

x

'I know.'

He put his arm around my shoulders and shifted closer to me.

x

_He knows?_

_So what the hell is he doing here?_

x

I ducked out from under his arm and shifted back.

'So go away.

I don't need you here.'

x

'But I've decided to take care of you, anyway.'

His arms moved back to my shoulders and shifted me closer to his side.

x

'I don't care what you've decided.

I do _not _need you.'

This time he didn't let me shift away.

x

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for a speech.

'Shinichi, I'm not going to have another breakdown.

Next time, I won't be as gullible and stupid as to believe an emergency call from someone I don't know.

I will also run away as fast as I can when I see strangers approaching me.

I'll make sure Ryosuke knows where I am every hour of the day.

Is that enough?

You can take your sympathy with you and leave me alone.'

x

'Ran,

There are a few things that I'd like you to know.'

He placed my head in the crook of his neck and started stroking my hair.

x

x

x

'Firstly, I don't mind if you had another breakdown.

It's okay to cry your heart out and hit me when you feel like it.'

x

He paused.

x

'I feel bad when you cry.

But you'll feel worse if I don't let you cry.

So I'm content as long as I can be the one to wipe away your tears.

Secondly, this is not about sympathy.

I told you my feelings for you can be rounded up in two words.

Both start with _L_;

I'm sure you know _sympathy _starts with an _S_, not _L_.'

x

He cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

x

'Thirdly, Ryosuke is not your boyfriend. _I_ am.'

He traced his index finger down my nose.

x

'You'd better keep that in mind, Ran.'

He patted my head.

x

I was speechless.

But only for five, six seconds.

After which I got mad.

Slightly.

x

'I've never _ever _agreed to be your girlfriend, Shinichi.

And what do you have against Ryosuke?

What makes you think you're a more suitable choice as my boyfriend?'

x

I shoved away from him.

As much as I could in his arms.

x

'Ryosuke's kind and considerate.

He's also humble, unlike you.

All in all, he is a _gentleman_,

Which is something you are not, definitely.'

x

I poked a finger in his chest.

'Keep _that _in mind, Shinichi.'

x

'So you mean he's the knight in shining amour while I'm like the caveman?'

x

I laughed at the image that popped into my mind.

'Precisely!'

x

Suddenly Shinichi pulled me onto his lap.

And pressed his lips to mine.

x

His lips were so soft.

x

He didn't move for a while.

It was just my lips in contact with his.

But the mere contact made my bones melt.

The way dark chocolates melt in my mouth.

x

He nipped on my lips.

Gently.

As though he was teasing me.

Different from the way he used to kiss me crazy.

x

He slipped his tongue between my lips.

And licked my teeth.

The roof of my mouth.

Slowly.

My tongue.

x

His hands stayed at my waist.

But I couldn't help it.

I had to get closer.

I looped my arms around his neck.

And leaned into him.

x

Then he was sucking.

Gently still.

x

Everything about the kiss was gentle.

It relaxed me.

x

I blinked my eyes open when he withdrew.

x

'I love the dreamy look on your face when I kiss you stupid.'

x

_Dreamy look?_

_When he kisses me stupid?_

x

My brain cells swam their way back to their original place.

'You do _not _kiss me stupid!'

x

He blocked my fist before it hit his chest.

Then his amusement disappeared.

'Has Ryosuke kissed you before?'

x


	14. Shinichi, Are You Jealous?

A/N part 1 - Accomplishment

I have, after a long and intensely torturous period of studying and sitting for some darned exams, with the aid of three tubs of Haagen Dazs, managed to kick away a few chunks of the block (also known as The Writer's Block) in my mind. Two-thirds of it still remains. If you have any good suggestions as to how I can make it vanish completely with a _poof_, _bang_, or _woosh_, please teach me.

A/N part 2 - Apology

I'm very _very _**very **VERY sorry for the disgustingly long wait. **HONTONI GOMENASAI!** Please forgive me for my evil deed. I will repent for my sins by (I _can't_ believe I'm saying this..) not consuming any chocolates or anything with a chocolate flavor for a week. That's, let me count, seven days.

Not enough? Okay, let's make that two weeks, which is fourteen days. And I'll add ice cream to the list.(Yes, I'm really sure I said ice cream.)

Ehhh? Is it not a sufficient punishment for my nearly-unforgivable behavior? Two more days, then. Which sums up to _sixteen _days on Earth. It is the _maximum _I can do. If any of you wished to torment me further by extending the number of days during which I am forbidden to taste any chocolate or ice cream, please... kill me. I can tolerate no more.

* * *

'He...'

_x _

_Wait. _

_What is Shinichi going to do to Ryosuke? _

_x _

'No.

Of course he hasn't.

He's just my housemate, a friend.

Nothing else.'

_x _

Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

'When?'

_x _

'When what?'

_x _

'When did Ryosuke kiss you?'

_x _

_Didn't I just tell him he hasn't?? _

_x _

'Ran,'

He plopped me down on the bed.

'Have I told you before that...'

And bent over me.

'You can't bluff me for nuts?'

_x _

I huffed.

_Bluffing is a skill. _

_Someday, _

_When I have perfected the art of bluffing, _

_I'm going to lie in his face. _

_And he wouldn't know a thing._

_x _

'They weren't real kisses, anyway.'

_x _

He scowled.

'_They_?

How many times has he kissed you?'

_x _

I was suddenly amused by his interrogation.

'Shinichi,

Are you jealous?'

_x _

'I have the right to be jealous.'

_x _

_So he is jealous. _

I don't know why the fact that he was made me happy.

'That's...

_Nice_.'

_x _

He pinched my cheek.

'What's nice?'

_x _

I shoved him down beside me and snuggled closer.

'You're jealous, Shinichi.

It feels kind of nice.'

_x _

He chuckled.

_x _

Then I sighed.

_This is embarrassing. _

'I was fifteen and curious, okay?

He was teaching me how to kiss.

But we always ended up laughing.'

_x _

'You didn't know how to kiss when you were fifteen?

I don't believe it.'

He grinned.

'There must've been truckloads of boys being crazy about you.'

_x _

I rolled my eyes.

'There wasn't anyone I wanted to kiss then.'

_x _

'Really?

Must be 'cause you didn't know me when you were fifteen.'

_x _

Automatically,

My fist aimed for his chest.

_x _

And,

Simultaneously,

Shinichi's hand covered my fist.

_x _

Target_missed_.

_x _

_Sigh. _

_Not good, not good. _

_He's getting better at not getting hit. _

_x _

'I am_so_ going to flatten your ego someday.'

'What if you can't?'

'I'll ditch you.'

'And leave me to all the girls?'

_x _

'Yeah.'

I laughed as I imagined the girls fighting over him.

_x _

He frowned.

'You won't get jealous?'

_x _

'Your ego's talking again.'

'But you _should _get jealous.'

'Why?

You don't have _Ran's Property_ labelled on you.

And there will always be girls crazy about you.

So it's quite pointless to--'

_x _

He kissed me again.

It was tender,

As the one before.

But there was something more.

_x _

I couldn't place what it was.

_x _

'I'm yours, Ran...'

_x _

My heart skipped a beat.

_x _

_'Always_,' said Shinichi.

_x _

And doubled its speed.

_x _

'I'm glad you came to my class.'

_x _

When his mouth left mine,

My heart was creating an inner turbulence, knocking wildly on my ribs.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

_x _

Was that a confession from Shinichi?

Sort of, I guess.

I smiled and placed my arms around his waist, hugging him tighter.

_x _

He touched his lips to my hair and stayed that way.

And at that moment,

I felt really, really content to be embraced by him.

_x _

No words were spoken.

But I needed no more words.

It was enough to know Shinichi truly cared for me.

So much that he did not mind the trouble I seemed to carry around with me all the time.

_x _


	15. It's Retribution, Shinichi

From the following day onwards,

One more task fell heavily upon Shinichi.

Besides walking me home from school,

He had to accompany me to school as well.

_x_

You must think, _oh, poor him!_

…To be an _unpaid_ bodyguard for _Kudo Ran_,

The troublesome girl with abundant violent tendencies.

_x_

Then, you,

_x_

My dear friend,

_x_

Are,

_x_

_Dead wrong_.

_x_

Plus completely _disillusioned_.

_x_

Kudo Shinichi the, the, the despicable _cockroach,_

Enjoyed making me mad.

_x_

Let me list you the reasons.

_x_

First of all,

He had a car, that is, a four-wheeled vehicle that could take me to school with good speed.

Oh, imagine how many more minutes I could lie in my bed, asleep and dreaming,

If not for the time needed to travel to school on foot.

_x_

Shinichi, on the other hand,

Told me, with a trying-to-hide-a-grin face, that

He did not want to stretch his chauffeur's working hours.

As if he hadn't been getting to school with a car

Before he discovered the twisted fun in walking me to wherever I go.

_x_

Second of all,

After his firm decision in walking me to school every day,

He knocked on my door every morning,

To wake me up _earlier_ than I normally did,

_And_ to push me around to get ready for our enjoyable stroll.

_x_

_Enjoyable_, according to him.

_x_

_Bullshit_, said I.

_x_

Sadly,

Today is one of the many-more-to-come unlucky days.

_x_

'Open the door, Ran!'

That was his customary greeting.

_x_

I flopped onto my stomach

And covered my head with the pillow.

His wake-up calls made the alarm clock sound much more pleasant and endearing.

_x_

_Dear Conan-Alarm-Clock, I have missed you so much._

_I apologise for not giving you the opportunity to wake me up these days._

_x_

The pillow printed with Kaito's mysterious figure hovering beneath a bright full moon

Was a suitable soundproof system.

At least for this occasion anyway.

_Thanks, Kaito-Kid-Pillow, you are my best friend._

_x_

The peaceful silence allowed me to enter my dreams again…

_x_

'_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_It's show time!...'_

_Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief walks elegantly in the air,_

_From the top of the building,_

_Descending step by step,_

_The sound of his footsteps ringing clear,_

_Echoing loudly in the night,_

_Until he came to a halt not far from me,_

_Still suspended in the air…_

_x_

Ehh?

_He has Kudo Shinichi's face?!_

_x_

A beautiful dream had just transformed into a nightmare without warning.

_Nooooooo—_

_x_

I sat up abruptly in my bed,

Effectively shattering the image in my mind into invisible pieces.

And grudgingly accepting that I should not be sleeping anymore,

In case I see anymore of _his_ face in my dream.

_x_

'Morning, Ran.'

_x_

'AHHH!'

I flung my pillow away.

I was shocked by the nearness of that familiar voice.

It was Shinichi, the sadistic idiot.

He caught the pillow and propped it up behind his back.

Crossing his arms and ankles, he settled himself comfortably on my bed.

_My_ bed.

_x_

_My beloved bed,_

_I'm sorry you have to tolerate Shinichi's presence._

_x_

'What is it, Ran?'

Ryosuke's voice was full of concern when he flung my door open.

I think he flew out of his room to mine,

Seeing that he only had his briefs on,

And that his hair looked like the home of a certain organism with feathers and wings.

_x_

'It's Shinichi!

Get him away from here, will you?'

I pointed my finger accusingly at the gigantic cockroach beside me.

_x_

Ryosuke's eyes met with Shinichi's.

_x_

There was a certain communication going on.

A wordless, soundless communication that I did not get at all.

After that, he cleared his throat,

'I'm sure you can manage fine on your own.'

Grinning, he ignored my pleas and abandoned me.

_x_

This,

I decided,

Must be a conspiracy between Cockroach I and Cockroach II.

_x_

_Disgusting creatures, both of them._

_x_

'How the hell did you—'

Then I noticed my opened window.

_Opened_ window.

Quite recently opened,

I might add.

_x_

'Your window wasn't locked,' he explained.

As though it was perfectly reasonable for him to climb into my room through the window.

_x_

'It isn't a matter of whether I locked my window or not.'

I scrunched my expression to look like I wanted,

Very badly,

To shoot daggers with shiningly sharp blades at him.

_x_

'Would you rather I kick open your front door?'

_x_

I ignored his retarded suggestion and marched to the bathroom.

After relieving my bladder, washing my face and brushing my teeth,

There was no other reason to stay in there and avoid him.

So I picked up the bottle of water on my table to quench my thirst,

Paying no heed to him,

Er, well,

_Pretending_ to pay no heed to him.

_x_

I have never been good at pretending.

_Dammit._

_x_

'Listen here, Shinichi.

The next time you come here,

Even though I'd rather you _not_ come at all in the morning,

You will press the doorbell _only__once_.

If I don't answer the door within two minutes,

Give up and sod off.'

_x_

_Did I miss out anything?_

_Oh yes, there's one more thing._

_x_

'Your brains,

No matter how active they are,

Should not entertain _any_ alternatives.'

_x_

'Done with talking?'

He got off the bed.

'I'm done with listening, anyway.'

And walked towards me.

_x_

'Don't come near me.

I'm still mad at you.'

I got into ready-to-fight position,

Both fists clenched in front of me.

_x_

He didn't listen to my advice to stay away.

So I struck my foot at him.

_x_

He bent low to avoid the kick and took a step nearer to my side.

_x_

But I kind of knew he would dodge it.

So my fist was ready to give him a good blow.

_x_

Bad thing was,

His arms were longer.

He grabbed hold of my shirt and caught me by surprise before I could deliver that punch.

_x_

Next thing I knew,

My wrists were in his hands.

_x_

_He has amazing reflexes._

_And I hate it._

_x_

'Ten seconds.

If you can break free in ten,

I'll kiss you.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight…'

_x_

If I _can_ break free, he _will_ kiss me.

What the hell?!?!

_x_

'…Five.

Four…'

_x_

'Wait!

What if I can't?'

_x_

'Then I'll let go—'

_x_

'Of your hands and kiss me?'

_x_

He grinned,

'You know me so well.'

_x_

_I knew it._

It's not that I don't like the idea of his kissing me.

However, in a situation like this,

I must uphold my pride and honour.

_x_

_I'm gonna make you kiss the wall, dude._

_x_

'Ten more seconds.

Give me another ten seconds.

If I can break free,

You will have to maintain a distance of…

_Five yards_ from me.

For the rest of the day.

_Five yards_, Shinichi.

Not an inch less.'

I was going to say for one week,

But my pride and honour could only hold out for so long.

_x_

He pondered for a moment.

'Okay,' He agreed.

'Ten.

Nine…'

_x_

I covered his lips with mine.

_Please let this work._

I slid my tongue into his mouth.

_I don't want to let him win this one._

I pressed my body to his.

_Come on._

_x_

Suddenly,

He released my hands to…

Put his arms around me?

Or to hold my head? Shoulders? Waist?

_x_

_Hehe…_

_Too bad._

He didn't get a chance to try.

_x_

I pushed him away hard.

And he bumped backwards into the bed.

_x_

_Poor bed._

_Again, I am truly sorry._

_I had no choice by to push him that way._

_x_

'Damn!

What have I done to myself?

Making a risky bet like that...'

He laughed at himself,

Then turned to me,

'That,

Was the _meanest_ thing you've ever done to me, Ran.'

_x_

_I am so proud of myself._

_It would not be a lie to tell my grandchildren that_

_I have lived with grace and dignity._

_x_

'It's retribution, Shinichi.

You deserve much retribution,

And this is only Episode One.

Expect the second episode anytime in the future.'

Then I grinned my smuggest grin at him.

_x _

* * *

A huge **_HELLO_ **to all my dear readers! Thanks for showing your support despite my taking so long in completing a chapter! I hope you found this chapter engaging or, at the least, amusing.

Hugs & chocolates, luna nuova.

p.s. Please spare a little more of your time to read my other story **_Humoresque_** and tell me what you think of it, if you could. Thanks a lot!


End file.
